Field
The described technology relates to systems and methods of concealing light from accessories.
Description of the Related Technology
Accessories are frequently used to enhance the capability and usability of a weapon system. These accessories can include, for example, flashlights and sighting systems such as used with bows, crossbows, airguns, and firearms. A wide variety of sighting systems are used including iron sights, optical sights, electro-optical sights, and laser sights. Each of the listed sight types provides different advantages and disadvantages including, speed of target acquisition, speed of sighting, magnification, ruggedness, and reliability. These advantages and disadvantages complicate the selection of a sighting system for a weapon system as the selected sighting system affects the situations and environments in which the weapon system can be successfully and easily deployed. In light of this, new sighting methods and systems are required.